1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hitches and more specifically to a hitch adapter, which has one end removably attachable to a hitch ball and the other end may be secured to a handle of wheeled device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous hitch adapters in the art. However, it appears none of the hitch adapters removably capture a hitch ball below a ball portion thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hitch adapter, which has one end removably attachable to a hitch ball and the other end may be secured to a handle of wheeled device.